


Cristiano d'Or.

by PhoenixSpirit19176



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Kid!Sergio, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSpirit19176/pseuds/PhoenixSpirit19176
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened at the Ballon d'Or gala 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cristiano d'Or.

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of Cris, aka CR7 winning the Ballon d’Or. ^^
> 
> And all my congratulations to:-  
> Sergio, Toni and James.

Cristiano doesn't always get nervous, but when he does, it won't always end well.

The gala was in just 3 hours, and he was a nervous wreck. His mind was filled with ‘What if’s’.

So, that was why he was pacing back and forth in the hotel room; biting his fingernails off his fingers in the process.

He looked back at his partner and son, who were sleeping peacefully on the bed.

‘Why can’t I be like them?’ he mused.

He was so caught up with his thoughts, that he didn’t notice a pair of arms sneaking up on his waist.

“And you say, I think a lot.” whispered Iker, not wanting to wake their son up.

Cristiano turned around in Iker’s arms before muttering, “I’m scared.”

Iker simply leaned in to kiss Cristiano, and when their mouths joined Cristiano forgot all the nervousness, all the ‘what ifs’ everything. His brain was solely focused on kissing Iker.

Iker was the first to pull back and then murmured, “Better?”

“Much”, replied Cristiano with a breathless tone before engaging Iker into one more passionate make out session.

That was how Sergio woke up to, his dad and papa making weird sounds, and when he asked them about it, they just replied “Grown up stuff” before sending him to the shower.

* * *

Cameras were flashing almost everywhere. The millions of people screaming ‘Cristiano, Cristiano’ made Iker both proud and awkwardly uncomfortable, he couldn't even imagine how the four year old plastered on his side was taking it. Yes, it the gala was held only once a year, but walking down the red carpet is seriously no joke.

Iker and Sergio were wearing matching suits. They were both prepped and red carpet ready two hours before the event began.

Sergio showed his inner Ronaldo, demanding Iker to bring him to the gala, to show his undying love for his papa.

Cristiano made it very clear that Sergio is supposed to stay at the hotel with his nanny. But apparently Sergio had other plans, after Cristiano left early for the press conference; he begged and whined until Iker decided to take him along with him.

Once inside they were met with one furious Cristiano Ronaldo. Both Iker and Sergio put one their best sheepish smiles; for different reasons of course.   

Cristiano didn’t even acknowledge Iker before letting out a “What are you doing here Sese?” in his best fatherly tone.

Sergio hid behind Iker’s legs, and mumbled “I wanted to be here when you’re winning the award”.

Cristiano crouched down so he could see Sergio, and said “Come here, Serge.” softly.

Sergio moved from hiding position behind Iker’s legs and stood in front of his papa; not looking at him.

Cristiano and Iker shared a brief smile, before Cristiano caressed Sergio’s check which made him look up at Cristiano.

“What makes you so sure that I’ll win it?” Cristiano prodded gently.

“You’re Cristiano Ronaldo, papa.” Sergio replied as though as saying ‘duh’; a smile gracing his face.

Cristiano hugged his son before carrying him on his hip; not caring if his suit got wrinkles cause his son is his first and upmost priority.

He looked at Iker before saying, “Well don't you look sharp Captain.” while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Not as sharp as my husband.” said Iker slipping his arms around Cristiano’s waist. “Come on, we got an award to win.”

Cristiano blushed but followed him anyway to find their seats.

* * *

Thierry was about to announce the winner any minute now. Cristiano was feeling very anxious.

Iker could feel the tension radiating from Cristiano, the grip on his hand was almost painful but he didn’t complain. He just lightly caressed the skin and drew circles on the back of it. He felt the grip on his loosening a bit.

_“And the winner is…”_

_1.2.3_

_“Cristiano Ronaldo.”_

Cristiano ducked his head before hugging Sergio and kissing Iker softly.

The room exploded with cheers as everyone stood on their feet. Sergio was jumping up and down, throwing his hands up excitedly. When Cristiano walked on stage the cheers became even louder.

After he had collected the trophy, Cristiano stepped up to the mic; the crowd had yet to calm down so he stood with a smile.

“Calma. Calma.” he said as the cheers lowered.

“I'd like to thank everyone who has believed in me, my coach, my team-mates, and my president, everyone who has helped me at Real Madrid.  A special appreciation goes for my family,”

He paused and made eye- contact with Iker before saying,

“This really means a lot to me, and having my son and my husband here with me was the icing on the cake. Thank you all so much and my heartfelt congratulations to the finalists.” He flashed one of his signature smiles before Kate took the stage once again.

* * *

 Backstage Cristiano was posing for pictures with his fellow colleagues. The second Sergio saw Cristiano; he ran over as fast as his legs would and leaped into his papa’s arm. "Hey bud,” he said.

“Papa, you won it. I saw you winning it.” Sergio was squealing with excitement.

"Did you?" Cristiano asked. "You wanna see it?"

Sergio nodded frantically and Cristiano signaled his PA to bring the award.

Iker walked over towards them slowly with his hands in his pockets.

He made eye-contact with Cristiano before saying, “Did I mention that I’m proud to have you as my husband?”

Cristiano blushed and said “I’m proud to be your husband too”. Just when they were leaning in for a kiss, they were interrupted by an ‘ahem’ from Cristiano’s PA.

Cristiano took the award from him with an exasperated sigh and handed it to Sese with a small smile.

“It’s so big, papa” Sergio exclaimed, examining the award.  

Iker slipped his arm around Cristiano’s waist before murmuring “Congratulations by the way.”

Cristiano just smiled and ruffled his son’s hair, before all of them made their way to the waiting limousine outside.


End file.
